Recycling
by Glacey
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Green goes to visit Red on Mt. Silver! Rated T for slight swearing... RedXGreen OriginalShipping


Green sighed. _Almost there, I can just barely make out the cave..._ The gym leader was currently on his way to Red's cave on Mt. Silver. He refused to let his best friend and lover freeze alone since Valentine's Day was nearing.

This was the second year Red and him would be together for Valentine's Day, or they would be if Green would hurry on his way through the now stirring snowstorm. He shivered and rubbed his arms as he slowly made his way through the 6 inches of snow. Green loathed the day Red chose one of the highest caves on Mt. Silver.

His teeth continued to chatter vigorously as he realized how much closer he had gotten to the cave. Relief washed over Green as soon as he hit the last three feet to the lit up cave that was straight ahead of him. At least Red had enough sense to pick a flat area.

As soon as Green entered the cave he immediately took off the bag he had on his back and shook it free of any snow. After brushing off the last few stray pieces he gently set the bag on the ground and looked around.

Charizard was resting in the middle of the cave, Green automatically deduced that Red was using it's tail for fire and a means of light. However he couldn't spot the boy himself. In fact, the only things in the cave were a few snowballs, Charizard and Reds bag that looked like someone had gone through it for all its contents were sprawled out all over the ground near it.

Green cocked his head, confused as to where his boyfriend was. He sighed and took a few steps over to Charizard. Once he reached the sleeping dragon he kneeled down next to it and gently scratched Charizard's forehead.

Charizard groggily lifted it's head up and looked at Green only half aware of another trainers presence besides its own. But then again few knew about this cave where Red stayed so the Pokémon was safe to say the only few who even came in here were Green and his trainer. The dragon gave Green a toothy smile before resting it's head back down of the rocky floor.

Green smiled at the sleepy pokemon. "Busy day of training, huh?" It was more of a fact then a question and they both knew it. Charizard puffed a tiny bit of its flamethrower at Green and fell back asleep.

Footsteps echoed in the small cave behind Green and the gym leader turned around to discover a snow covered Red. Red still wore the same thing as he usually did, his red vest with white sleeves and white collar, the same black short sleeved shirt underneath and his blue jeans. To top it off of course with his trademark red and white hat.

The teenager in the mouth of the cave shivered the snow off his vest and looked at Green. Pikachu came bounding in the cave from behind Red. Then the mouse spotted Green and haulted.

"Chu!" The mouse complained to Red then glared back at Green.

Red calmly sighed and nudged the mouse with his foot. Pikachu snorted but ran over to Charizard's tail, attempting to keep warm.

A few minutes later Pikachu looked up at Green. "Pi?" The mouse ruffled his fur up then bolted over to the bag Green had placed on the ground earlier upon his entering. Pikachu stuck it's head in the bag and began digging around, throwing various belongings of Green's onto the floor behind him, obviously looking for something.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Green yelled at Pikachu before pulling the yellow mouse away from his bag. "That took hours to fit everything in there!" He complained as Pikachu was now burying his face inside of the gym leaders coat.

Finally after a few minutes of struggle Green was able to pry a squirming Pikachu out of his coat that was now unzipped. The cold air seeped inside his jacket making him shiver even more so then he was earlier. The gym leader was just now beginning to realize that Pikachu was looking for Eevee.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Green's teeth chattered as he set Pikachu down on the ground and glared at the mouse, silently threatening that if he wasn't going to stay he'd do something about it. "You're so impatient..." He grumbled as he felt around on the belt that was around his waist for Eevee's Poké Ball.

Pikachu's ears drooped down at Green. "Chu." Pikachu huffed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

After finding the small ball, Green pressed the white button and a flash of red spilled out of it. The red light gathered into one area and soon enough solidified into Eevee.

"Pika!" PIkachu cried out happily as it ran over and hugged Eevee.

"Vui, vui!" Eevee chirped back at Pikachu.

Green sighed as the two Pokémon cheerfully ran around the cave chasing one another. He sat down and leaned back on his palms and grinned at Red. "Since when did Pikachu get so obnoxious...huh?"

Red kneeled down next to Green's bag and picked up the three bags of chocolates Pikachu had thrown out onto the floor.

A red hue made it's way across Green's face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I...uh...err...brought those for you since V-day is coming up." He grinned sheepishly at Red.

The former champion looked over the three bags. They were Hershey Kisses. It's been a while since he had one. Red ruffled the hair on Green's head and made his way over to Charizard, walked around the sleeping Pokémon and hid behind it.

"Okay then...Weirdo." Green sighed but laid down on his back of the cave floor. He looked up at the rocks on the ceiling and wondered if Red had found the cave like this or if he made it. He closed his eyes and listened to Eevee and Pikachu run around the cave, playing tag and the soft falling snow outside.

It wasn't long until he woke up with a stiff back. He winced as he sat up and rubbed his aching back. Without knowing it, Green had accidentally fallen asleep on the uncomfortable cave floor. He grumbled as he slowly looked around trying to gather his bearings. He remembered that he had given Red the three bags of Hershey Kisses he brought him, but then the boy promptly disappeared for the night behind Charizard.

Speaking of...

Green twisted his body around so he could see the inside of the cave better. Outside the sun was up so the snow was pretty blinding to him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He wasn't surprised to see Charizard gone. Pikachu and Eevee had fallen asleep in the innermost part of the cave snuggled next to each other for warmth.

The gym leader looked around for Red. Once again he was unable to find him and he sighed. Letting his head drop slightly his eyes soon found a small pile of unwrapped Kisses that rested near him. Green frowned. _You know Red..._ He thought._ the whole point of the chocolate inside is to be eaten. Not take the wrapper and leave the chocolate._

Sighing he reached towards the chocolate to pop one in his mouth. But he paused as his eyes found another pile narby.

"What the hell?" He growled as soon as he saw a pile of red wrappers used to wrap the Kisses nearby. He rubbed his head, severely confused as to what the hell Red was up to.

Green thought for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that it would be best to not let the chocolates that sat before him go to waist. So, one by one, he popped them in his mouth and let the sweet dessert melt on his tongue. Once he was finished eating them all he looked around again hoping that at least Red left a clue as to where he was.

At the corner of his eye he spotted fresh footprints in the snow outside, leading away from the cave and off to the right. Curious, Green stood up, stretched his back and arms and made his way to the mouth of the cave. He puffed up his jacket, dug his hands deep into the pockets and ventured out into the white wonderland.

Green followed the footsteps and weaved in and out of the snow covered trees. "Where the hell did you go Red?" He asked himself as small white puffs of air escaped his mouth. It was so cold he could see his breath.

Finally he came to an opening of a small lake. Kneeling next to it undoubtedly was Red. He was silently putting something together and would every now and again dip his hands in the water. The former champion's gloves were tucked into one of his back pants pocket, as far as Green could see.

The gym leader nestled his nose into the scarf he wore around his neck and made the trek to Red through the fresh snow that had fallen the previous night before.

"Don't you ever get cold?" Green asked Red when he was close enough. He stopped and gasped for air a few feet away from Red whom was now facing him and staring at him with the same blank face.

"Don't give me that look." Green frowned. "Besides, isn't it rude to unwrap Hershey Kisses and just leave them sitting their out in the open? Especially when I bought them for you."

Red still sat there silently staring at Green. Then a few minutes later he turned around and continued to work on whatever he was doing.

Green tried to peer over Red's shoulder but Red would quickly turn around and push him down into the snow, then turn back to whatever it was and keep working on it. It was Obvious to Green that Red didn't want him to see.

"What the hell are you doing!" The gym leader finally growled at the younger boy. He was beginning to get fed-up with the repeated process of being shoved down into the snow, he debated whether or not he should just sit there for the next few hours until Red was done, but quickly decided against that since the snow was melting through his pants.

He grumbled to himself some more when Red didn't answer him. But was extremely surprised when a snowball just barely missed him by an inch. He blinked a few times and then looked at Red.

Red's hat was covering his face, although Green could stilll make out the faintest hint of a blush. Green's eyes traveled down more and rested on the younger boy's hands that were held out towards Green. In his hands was a silver and green...object.

Upon closer inspection Green saw that he took all the green and silver wrappers from the Hershey Kisses and made them into the shape of a small Eevee.

"I couldn't get anything in time...sorry." Red quietly apologized as Green stared speechlessly at the small Eevee figurine that was made purely out of green and silver Hershey Kiss wrappers.

Now Green was no expert on art nor was he an amazing critique, but the small Eevee was clearly spot on with how an Eevee actually looked. The main body of the Eevee was made entirely of the green wrappers, while the silver wrappers were made into the tufts of fur around eevee's neck and on the tip of its tail where the white fur was on a normal Eevee. Finally realizing what was going on Green gently took it and looked it over. The figurine was barely the size of the palm of his hand

"Thanks Red." He smiled sincerely and ruffled the hat on Red's head, causing it to be off centered. "I love it."


End file.
